merlin and arther sing to each other
by ruby pendragon
Summary: merlin and arther sing to each other .. please listen to the songs


_**Merlin and Arthur sing to each other .**_

_Merlin and Arthur are together there had a fright they can't say sorry so Arthur goes to see Gwen and Merlin goes to see Gaius and they both say have you tried to singing to each other. So the are going to try to sing to each other and this is what they are going to sing lets hope they get back together …_

_This is the 1__st__ song_

_Arthur :_

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you _

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you _

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you _

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you _

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without... you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you!_

_The second song is _

_Merlin:_

_Does he love me?_

_I wanna know!_

_How can I tell if he loves me so?_

_(Is it in his eyes?)_

_Oh no! You need to see!_

_(Is it in his eyes?)_

_Oh no! You make believe!_

_If you wanna know _

_If he loves you so_

_Its in his kiss!_

_(That's where it is!)_

_(Oh yeah! Or is it in his face?)_

_Oh no! It's just his charms!_

_(In his warm embrace?)_

_Oh no! That's just his arms!_

_If you wanna know_

_If he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss!_

_(That's where it is!)_

_Oh,ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!_

_(That's where it is!)_

_Oh, oh, oh, hug him! _

_Squeeze him tight!_

_Find out what you wanna know!_

_If it's love, if it really is,_

_It's there in his kiss!_

_(How 'bout the way he acts?)_

_Oh no! That's not the way!_

_You're not listenin' to all I'm sayin'!_

_If you wanna know_

_If he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss!_

_(That's where it is!) _

_Oh, ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!_

_(That's where it is!)_

_Oh, oh, oh, hug him! _

_Squeeze him tight!_

_Find out what you wanna know!_

_If it's love, if it really is,_

_It's there in his kiss!_

_(How 'bout the way he acts?)_

_Oh no! That's not the way!_

_You're not listenin' to all I'm sayin'!_

_If you wanna know_

_If he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss!_

_(That's where it is!) _

_Oh, ooh, oh! Its in his kiss!_

_(That's where it is!)_

_Oh, yeah! Its in his kiss!_

_(It's in his hiss, that's where it is!)_

_ooh! It's in his kiss!_

_(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)_

_(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)_

_(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)_

_(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)_

_(It's in his kiss, that's where it is!)_

_Arthur:_

_Can't Fight This Feeling by Glee Cast_

_I cant fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet Im still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_

_Im keeping you in sight_

_Youre a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winters night_

_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_Ive been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that Im following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight_

_Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_

_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

_Merlin:_ _There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever (Forever)_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_(But it's all coming back to me)_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me now_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we._

_Than they forgive each other and they all sing this_

_One Love! One Heart!_

_Let's get together and feel all right._

_Hear the children cryin' (One Love!);_

_Hear the children cryin' (One Heart!),_

_Sayin': give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;_

_Sayin': let's get together and feel all right. Wo wo-wo wo-wo!_

_Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One Love!);_

_There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart!):_

_Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,_

_Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?_

_One Love! What about the one heart? One Heart!_

_What about - ? Let's get together and feel all right_

_As it was in the beginning (One Love!);_

_So shall it be in the end (One Heart!),_

_All right!_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;_

_Let's get together and feel all right._

_One more thing!_

_Let's get together to fight this Holy Armagiddyon (One Love!),_

_So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom (One Song!)._

_Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner;_

_There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation._

_Sayin': One Love! What about the One Heart? (One Heart!)_

_What about the - ? Let's get together and feel all right._

_I'm pleadin' to mankind! (One Love!);_

_Oh, Lord! (One Heart) Wo-ooh!_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;_

_Let's get together and feel all right._

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;_

_Let's get together and feel all right._


End file.
